The present invention relates to a pipe joint and, more particularly, to a quick connect pipe joint in which one of two pipes to be connected is utilized as a male member.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 127185/1985 discloses a pipe joint having a female member coupled to the end of one of pipes to be connected and provided with a male screw on the outer periphery and a hexagonal head, a male member constituted by the other of the pipes to be connected and provided on the end thereof with a bead, and a union nut rotatably held by the bead. In use, the male member with a sealing member fitted thereon is inserted into the female member and the union nut is screwed onto the male screw thread on the female member so that two pipes are hermetically connected to each other.
This known pipe joint, however, requires a wrench for screwing the union nut onto the male screw of the female member and, hence, is not recommended from the view point of efficiency of the work for connecting two pipes.